


A line between

by Nighthell



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, I am a HORRIBLE PERSON, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, im sorry, imgoingtohellforthis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthell/pseuds/Nighthell
Summary: Rebecca 'Newt' Jorden and Ellen Ripley caught up with an order of a relationships aftermath of 'Aliens' and Alien 3 did not exist in this timeline.





	1. The lines are found

By now, a 8 years old young girl is sleeping in her own bedroom - it's been 2 years since the horrifying past of her where those what-so called Xenomorph invades her home on Hadley Hope supposedly at the planet Acheron but today she is on Earth, everything is more than safe with Ripley now - she's been calling her a 'mother' sometimes or just Ripley.

 

She was sleeping soundly and such until she woke up screaming - a nightmare is sometimes common on her sleep but she is slowly getting out of the dreams and nightmares she gets daily. The bedroom door swung open to have seen Ripley worried before hugging Newt in her arms. "Now, now - It's okay. It's just a dream." she comforted.

 

"I know, but it felt real." Newt responded before swallowing dryly - Ripley was comforting her more than before and then she gave Newt a glass of water helping her drink the water - she felt fresh more than before now. Smiling straight to Ripley, Newt accidentally rubs Ripley private parts which Ripley grinned facing away from Newt but unknown to her  - eyes widens, when alone in her room she discovered such called.. suddenly she blushed. "Mhm~" Ripley moaned silently unheard by the young girl.

 

Newt but in opposite of previous, she actually heard it - she flushed her entire face out of blushes as blood rushes into her face - heating her face completely.  She turned her face away trying to cover her blush but unaware to her, Ripley hand was reaching out to her shoulder before suddenly she did. Grabbing Newt by the shoulder to put her lips into connecting Ripley, kissing Newt on the lips.

 

Newt was taken aback by this, she slowly wraps her arm around Ripley neck - secretly in relationship with Ripley that she did not realize. The smooching sound was loud on the air but did get picked up by the soundproof walls mainly that much day in today moderns. "R-Ripley." Newt moaned slightly when Ripley drags her palm across her spines.

 

In doing the same, Ripley gasped in pleasure with a shiver down her spines - "N-Newt." she managed to croak nonetheless Ripley was shoving her hands onto Newt pants before shoving her index finger to her private parts which Newt moaned in pleasure. "Ohhh~" 

 

She placed the pace a bit quicker and Newt was practically gripping Ellen shoulder at this point - this continues for a few moment until suddenly she felt a pleasurable and amazing feeling down through her private parts as a pale fluid shoots out reaching her climax practically louder the moans. "RIPLEY!" she shouted in pleasure.

 

The fluid was sticky, thick and gooey and Ripley pulled down her pants revealing the pale white fluid - she reached an index finger for a bit of it and shoves it down Newt mouth causing her to like the taste, a bit sweet but good enough. "Ripley.." she said again, Ripley smiled and takes off her shirt revealing Newt breasts before suckling down on it. 

 

Newt moaned as she felt a shiver when Ripley sucked on her own breasts, biting on it lightly which caused her to moan louder and after a few moment Ripley stops before showing her large ass compared to Newt - she blushed as Ripley spread her private part to gesture Newt inserting index finger and a few moment of hesitation.

 

She did which Ripley moaned in pleasure and screamed for 2 seconds, the same pale fluid shots out hitting it in Newt breast dripping down to her belly. "Newt, I love you." she adds, Newt blushed and said the same thing Ripley did before tasting her fluid which tastes salty and a little sweet too. "Maybe we'll do this once more again." says Ripley with a weak smile, exhausted from the pleasure.

 

"Y-yes indeed." responded Newt before fell down to her pillows still nude and such but she's glad that now Ripley sleeps beside her cuddling giving her warm plus blankets. "Love you, and good night." said Ripley once again before Newt sleeps to the great slumber she ever had and great dreams. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Line Are Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca "Newt" Jorden and Ellen Ripley finally got their 'lines' set forever in this relationship - in the last of this chapter.

Newt woke up to see Ripley gone, she shrugs and turned around to earlier sleep position once again. She probably are taking bath.. or preparing but then..

 

When she did, she saw a splat of 'spit' in the wall which froze her completely but then she realize it was a dream. 'It is just a dream, calm down.' she reassures herself.

 

Then she woke up, with a gasp with Ripley beside her - still nude and such which Newt smiled and blushed. "Mom." called Newt with a smile and she wakes up weakly from the call. "What is it, dear?" she responded weakly, still blushing eventually Ripley saw the blush and smiled. "I can't sleep." Newt said, curling - she did have 2 nightmares in a nightmare which is pretty hell.

 

Before Newt could answer, Ripley puts her lips into Newt kissing her once again as well still taken aback by the kiss but could take it before filling the room with the same smooching noise biting on each other tongues. "M-Mom.." Newt mumbled with a smile before continuing once again. The large ass of Ripley flashes through Newt mind which caused her to wet down on her.

 

Whilst as Ripley, the sight of her vagina flashes through her mind causing herself to moan lightly on the wet down her - still, the line would be set after this last chance. "Newt.." Ripley wondered aloud as she shoves her index finger onto her vagina once again to Newt to moan - the speed and pace became quicker inbetween of pleasure and speed.

 

The sound of splorching of her vagina plus the moans fill the air of this room, after some moment she reached it and finally 'bursts' on the cum she gets out from the private part - before readying to show her secrets she kept long time showing her 8 inch cock from between her thigh. "R-Ripley.." she moaned seeing the large cock out of the thigh.

 

Only smiling before spreading Newt vagina before gently inserting it with a tip of the cock, she moaned in pleasure when she did this. "Ripley, please.." she moaned wanting more of its long cock. Slowly and surely inserting the 8 inch cock before fully entering her which she screamed in pleasure - smiling with a nod from Newt.. Ripley finally takes his time to thrusts in and out.

 

The moans  and scream fills the room as with love - Newt was practically taken into heaven whilst Ripley cummed into her insides with a loud scream of pleasures that sent Newt falling into the soft bed with Ripley laying her head on her back, amazed from the feeling. "Ripley.. that was.." she managed to say from that amazement of pleasure that reached her earlier.

 

"Amazing?" she finished Newt with a smile, she replied with a smile and hugged Ripley with all her love.

 

"Thank you." Newt thanked Ripley for everything she did - it was amazing, pleasurable and such but unfortunately this is the last chance to do this and maybe we would do this again once in the future when Newt was older, they once kissed again with all love - the taste were intoxicating that they could not stop doing this.

 

Swapping spit, whatever they could do is at their mouth - kissing each other gently as a nude 2 girls and a hard cock in the air was so tempting to shove it down her vagina again. But that was the last thrusts anyway. "I can't held this urge in." Ripley grunts as he pulled away and stood before Newt kneeling before thrusting her hard cock down her throat.

 

She was almost like natural at this without gagging or such - the slurping sound now fills the air with Ripley moaning when Newt bites down lightly then suddenly Ripley wanted to cum once again so she did taking out the cock a bit to not choke Newt when cumming.. she couldn't hold it in anymore that she cummed at the mouth of Newt. "NEWT!!!" she screamed in pleasure.

 

Newt actually was enjoying the taste by licking her teeth that the cum got stuck with because it was sticky and thick, "Mm~" Newt moaned with a smile still licking her teeth before sinking her lips onto Ripley again - this was such a mess and her left hand while kissing was masturbating Ripley hard cock slowly. After a few moment Ripley wanted to do it again.

 

"Newt, I'm going to--" she exclaimed before abruptly cumming onto Newt torso which she gasped and Ripley moaned loud - such a mess and beautiful view is it? Yes, actually Newt was enjoying every of this moment and couldn't help but gaze at Ripley breast which were so big that it mesmerized her views. "Enjoying your view?" she said.

 

Ripley takes off her all clothes before forcing Newt to suck on her nipple and moaned, and moaned.. Ripley was glad that her breasts still has the milk from Amanda taking care of her - but this.. is too amazing and pleasures. "Newt.." says Ripley with a wink smile.

 

Apparently, the milk was slipping out of her mouth with unaware Newt that it was really slipping because she was paying attention to the taste how it was so good - she finally gave it in and stopped sucking with a smile to Ripley.. she smiled and sucked again but this time with a lick to the breast nipples which made her moan louder. "Newt.. Newt..!" she exclaimed.

 

"Oh my god, Newt!~" exclaimed Ripley loudly with a gasp, she was taking it more deep and pleasured because it was probably too tasty.. then after a few moment she stopped sucking slowly and licked her vagina on the down of Ripley which she moaned again. Apparently her oral skills made Ripley too surprised causing her to scream in pleasure.

 

"NEWT OH MY GOD!~" she screamed and screamed in pleasure until she reached the climax where she cums from the hard cock, the fluid leaped into the air creating a mess into the bed and the floor but that's okay she would clean that later.. exhausted from so many times of pleasure and such the both fell into the pillows still wet and such but warm.

 

She turned around to Ripley when laying down, before smiling. "Thank you, Ripley~" she sing-songs before kissing Ripley on the lips once again for a short moment and fell asleep after 5 minutes of kissing. "Thank you too, Newt." mouthed Ripley from exhaustion and wrapped a blanket around her and herself cuddling forever in a line of relationship.

 

"I will never leave you dear, sweetheart." whispered Ripley to the ear of Newt - she was weakly but visibly smiled and fell into another slumber deep sleep.. as well Ripley slept near her cuddling. 

 

* * *

 

Hours has passed, now it was morning where sunlight poured down the windows and Ripley apparently had already waken up and prepared to bath with Newt which she wakes up earlier with no dreams but wet dreams. They did not do something like that night again but kissing or making out - nothing too extreme and actually bathing with each other also pleasures them both.

 

Now after they ate and such, Newt was prepared for school as Ripley stays in home - Newt was a brave girl since the xenomorph encounter and then she actually wanted to insert her hard cock without fear - she was so fearless that it satisfied Ripley. "I always love you, Newt." she thoughtfully said sitting in the couch pulling down her pants to masturbate with her hard cock.

 

"I always love you." she mumbled before filling the room with masturbating moans shaking the room with it. Pre-cum leaking out of her hard cock with a smile of her grins - always love you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this 'i am going to hell' apparently fanfic that appeared on my mind last day but I know this was pure fantasy - so thank you for reading this. *wink*


End file.
